Love at First Site
by xpermanentdecemberx
Summary: NILEY story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Site**

**Have you ever felt like when you first set your eyes on someone that it's love at first site...Well it happened for Nick Grey and Miley Stewart. See what happens in this Drama feeled love story.**

* * *

**The Meeting**

"Hi, Im Nick."

"Hi, Im Miley"

**The Challenge**

"I'm leaving. And I dont have a choice anymore. I cant be with you." Miley said

"Miles, what's going on? What's this all about?" Nick replied

**The Fight between Love**

"Miles, I'm not letting you get on that plane, because you arent going anywhere." Nick said

"I have too. I love you and I always will goodbye." Miley says

**She's back but will love strike again**

"Miley is that you." Nick said

"Hey Nick, nice to see you again."

**Nick Grey**

**Miley Grey**

**Kevin Grey**

**Joe Grey**

**Emily Truscott**

**Ashley Fitspatrick**


	2. Chap 2:First We Meet

"Hey,guys have you met te new girl." Kevin ask

"Yeah, and she is hot." Nick says "Stop talking here she comes."

"Hey, Mi." Ashley said

"Hey, Ash." Miley says as she walks to her locker

"Ash, you know her." Joe says

"Yeah, she is on the cheerleading squad. She tried out like 3 days after she got here and she is real good." Ashley said

"Well, maybe I should meet her." Joe said jokily

"Back off I saw her first." Nick said

**At Lunch**

"Hey, is anyone sitting here." Miley asked

"Um, no. By the way I'm Nick."

"Hi, Im Miley."

"So, you just moved here." Nick asked

"Yeah, me, my 2 brothers and 2 sister,mom and my dad." Miley said

"Wow, its just my parents,and 3 brothers." Nick said

"Oh, so what do you do for fun." Miley asked

"I play football for the school." Nick said

"Oh, im one of the cheerleaders." Miley said

"Impressive." Nick said smiling

"Yep, well maybe I will see you out there tonigh at the game against Jefferson High." Miley said getting up to go to her next class

"YEA, MAYBE." nick yelled

**Later On at the Game**

"GO,THOMPSON HIGH." Miley yelled as the football players made a touchdown

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. The Thompson High cheerleaders." A voice said behind miley and the other girls

"Austin, go and hang with you team and leave us alone." Miley said

"Why, babe you dont miss me." Austin said

"No, I dont. I've moved on. Which is also what you should be doing right now." Miley said

"Yea, so why dont you take a hike." Ashley said

**_With Nick on the sidelines_**

"Hey, Joe isnt that Austin Mitchell from Jefferson High talking to Miley." Nick asked

"Yeah, I wonder what he wants." Joe asked

"I dont know, But lets go over there." Nick said

**_Back with Miley and the Cheerleaders_**

"Austin, get the hell away from here and leave me alone its over, i moved on, get over it." Miley said

"NO,it's not over til i say it's over." Austin said

"Hey, let go of her." Emily said

"Why should I. This is between me and her." Austin said

"because if you dont get your hands off we will pound your face in." Joe said

"Well,well if it isnt the little football player." Jerry said (one of Austins friends)

"Yea, now let her go." Joe said

"Why? you arent her boyfriend. I am." Austin said

"No, you are not." Miley said

"I am. SO back the hell off."Nick said

"Fine, I leave you alone for now. But I'll be back." Austin said walking off

"Thanks you guy." Miley said

"No, prob." Ashley said

"SO, how do you know Austin." Joe said

"Um, I use to be engaged to him." Miley said

"WHAT." everyone said

"Yea, we were young, and it was what our parents wanted while we were dating. But he started changing into a person I didnt like and I dumped him." Miley said

"Wow." Nick said

"So, um, Nick thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend." Miley said

"Who said I was pretending." Nick said

"Nick Grey are you asking me out." Miley asked as everyone walked off smiling

"maybe...it depends on if you say yes." Nick said

"Fine, how about after the game." Miley suggested

"OK, but can I do something." Nick asked

"Sure.." Miley said

As she said that Nick was leaning in, soon after that he crashed his lips on hers and they kissed.

"See you later." Nick said walking off while the girls came up to miley cheering

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the others will be longer!!! Please Review**


	3. Chap 3: And So It Begins

"Ash, what should I wear." Miley said

"Just be casual..jeans, and a tank top with some converse." Ashley said

"yeah that should work..and spice it up with some jewerly." Miley said

10 minutes later DING DONG...DING DONG

"That's him..how do i look." miley said

"you look great." Ashley said

**Down Stairs**

"Hey, I'm here to pick up miley." NIck said

"Oh, you must be Nick...the one our sister is always talking about." Aaron and Darren said(Miley's twin brothers)

"Yeah, i guess I am." Nick said

"Okay...we want to know what is your intention with our sister." Aaron said

"I just want to take her to dinner and get to know her." Nick said

"It better be..considering both of you are seniors in high school. You better treat her with respect, we dont want to see her get hurt more than see is. Got It."Darren said

"I got it...I wont hur..."Nick said stopping st the word

"Aaron, Darren..leave my date alone please." Miley said

"Fine, but we want you home no later than midnight..got it." Darren said

"Yeah, sure, fine what ever bye." Miley said while leaving

"Your brothers are protective...and they treat you like they are your parents." Nick said

"Well, they've been taking care of me since I was a sophmore in high school.. Aaron got finished with a 6 year college major in law about 4 years ago, and Darren finished a 7 year college 2 years before Aaron, majoring music. Darren is a big time record producer now." Miley said

"Wow, so where are your parents." Nick asked

"They are somewhere around this world. They left me to live with my brothers 3 years ago. I talk to them once in a while." Miley said

"Oh, so what are your plans for the future." Nick asked

"Well, I want to follow in Darrens foot steps into music, I want to sing. He has me signed to his label and I'm almost finish with an album that come out in 2 months." Miley said

"Cool, it looks like we have alot in common. I want to sing to or play professional football." Nick said

"Impressive..so where are we going tonite." Miley asked

"Well, i was thinking a little dinner and then a walk through the park and look at the stars." Nick said

"Okay.." Miley said

**Back At Home**

"Darren give me the remote." Aaron said

"NO, because I'm the oldest and its my night to pick what we want to watch." Darren said

"Yeah,yeah what ever." Aaron said

RING..RING..RING..

"Who could that be." Darren said "Hello."

"Hi, sweetie it's mom."

"Hey, mom how is it going? How are you and dad?" Darren asked

"Everything is great, and we are fine. How are your brother and sister." mom asked

"They're great, in fact miley is on a date right now." Darren said

"Oh really, tell her congrats." mom said

"So, whats going on mom, cause when you call its to sat hi and also to give us some big news..so what is it." Darren said

"Well, your sister has to come and live with us for a while." mom said

"NO, she can't why not let her stay." Darren asked

"Because she needs us..we will let her stay untill after graduation but then after that she coming with us."

"Mom, you cant do that to her..she has had such a great life here and made so many friends." Darren said

"I know but thats how it is..sorry." Mom said "But I love you guys and I have to go, i talk to you later. Bye."

"Dude, what happened with mom and dad." Aaron asked

"She...she...they want to take Miley from her after graduation." Darren said

"NO, they cant she has had a great life here." Aaron said

"Thats what I said." Darren repeated again "How are we gonna tell her."

"I dont know man..I dont know." Aaron said

**Miley and Nick**

"Nick thank you I had a great time." Miley said

"Me too." Nick said "I hope we could do this again."

"Me too." Miley said

"Actually, would you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked

"Hmmmm....yes I would love to be." Miley said

"Great." Nick replied flirtiously, leaning in for a kiss

"Well, I have to get inside before my brothers come outside and start asking questions." Miley said pulling away from the kiss

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nick said "Goodnite."

"Goodnite." Miley said as she opened the door

"Guys Im home." Miley yelled

"Umm, Mi come sit down." aaron said

"Why, whats going on." Miley asked

"Well, mom and dad called..and..." Aaron said

"And what, you guys are scaring me." Miley said

"Well, after you graduate, you have to move and live with them." Darren said

"WHAT." Miley said "I cant, I wont. I have built my whole high school life here and I cant leave now after graduation. Nick just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I made alot of friends."

"WHAT." Aaron said "That backstreet boy wanna be asked you to be his girlfriend on the first date." Aaron asked

"Hey, he is not a backstreet boy wanna be, and yes. What's wrong with that." Miley asked

"number 1 we dont even know him that well..and we have ground rules." Darren said

"And that is is." Miley asked

"Rule 1:he cant spend the night at all...Rule 2: no Sex...Rule 3: Dont get pregnant...and Rule 4: you disobey any or all rules and we cut allowance,no friends and we tell mom and dad all the little things you have been up to these past few years since they have been gone." Aaron said

"You wouldnt dare." Miley said

"Try us." Darren said

"You guys are so evil." Miley said sarcasticly

"Yeah, we know." Aaron said

"SO, are you guys gonna try and fight for me to stay...i want to be around you guys." Miley said

"We will do everything we can to make sure that you stay with us." Aaron said

"Yeah, we will try our best...you have made such a wonderful life here and we are not gonna let mom and dad ruin that for you." Darren said

"Thanks guy I owe, you." Miley said

"Don't thank us yet..So if you do leave how are you gonna tell your friends and the backstreet boy wanna be." Darren said

"First, he is not no backstreet boy wanna be, he ois my botfriend and second, I dont know how i'm gonna tell everyone the news if I leave." Miley said

"Well, you better think of something, til then lets all get some sleep." Aaron said

"Okay." Darren and Miley said in unison


	4. Chap 4: What Do You Know

"Need a ride." nick said as Miley walked to her car

"I can drive myself...you didnt have to come all the way down here." Miley said

"Come on whats the point in having a girlfriend if I can't drive her to school once in a while." Nick said

"Fine..lets go." Miley said as she got in his car

**AT SCHOOL**

Nick and Miley walked in the school hand in hand smiling..and everyone staring.

"Why is everyone staring." Miley asked

"well maybe because..the football captian and a cheerleader are dating." Nick said

"You got a point." Miley said laughing

"So, tell me again why you have on your uniform again." Nick said

"um maybe because we won yesterday." Miley said

"Oh I forgot..i was to mesmerized by your beauty." nick said stopping at his locker

"Wow you are corny..but i love it." Miley said laughing as Nick leaned down and kissed her on the lips

"Well what do you know the football captian and his hoeish cheerleader girlfriend." a girl said behind Miley

"Kelly..what do you want." Nick said

"Oh nothing just you." Kelly said

"how many times do I tell you we are over..now leave us alone." Nick said

"What so you can play lover to this slut. who know how many guys she slept with." Kelly said

"What does that suppose to mean." Miley said coming away from nicks grip

"Oh don't play dumb..I know all about you and Austin." Kelly said

"Kelly, don't." Miley said angry

"Don't what tell Mr. Football head over here your little secret Austin told." Kelly said

"Kelly what ever problems we had when we were kids don't take it out on nick." Miley said

"Wait, you guys know each other." Nick asked

"Oh, yea we don't just know each other..we use to be bestfriends in fact we were almost sister-in- laws." Kelly said

"Wait you are Austin sister." nick said

"Yea..our parents are divorce for 1 year and a half...I moved wit my mom austin moved wit my dad thats why we go to different high schools. I moved here to this school right after Miley.." Kelly said

"Kelly, now is not the place nor the time." Miley said

"Mi, whats goin on." Nick said

"FIne, I'll tell you...austin slept with an old cheer friend at my old schooll..and one day at a college party the whole cheer squad and football team was invited because our friend jeremy's brother said we can come..I was drunk and I slept with someone else...but it wasn't just anyone it was Austins best friend Jerry the one from last night." Miley said

"Yeah see...that's why I call her a slut...you ruined my brothers life." Kelly said

"I didn't ruin his..he ruined mine..he slept with anyone he wanted to and thought I didn't know." Miley said

"well he still hates you." Kelly said

"Ha, thats what you think...he talked to miley yesterday and told her he wanted her back." nick said

'yea right...I'll see you loser later." Kelly said walking off

"Nick and I'm so sorry you heard that." Miley said " And I understand if you want to break up."

"Mi, that was at your old school..in the past, way before us." Nick said

"SO you aren't breaking up wiht me." Miley asked

"Nope." Nick said kissing miley a the bell rang

"Come on lets get to class." Nick said as they left for their 1st period class that they have together

**With Darren**

"look i dont care what you have to do just make sure they don't take my little sister from us." darren said

"Sir we will do everything we possibly can but she is their daughter they have the right." the lawyer said

"They had chances but they gave it up when they left her with me and my brother so they can go and explore the world." Darren said

"we will try our best." the lawyer said leaving

'Hey man just saw the lawyer leave...can we get full custody of Miley." Aaron said walking in

"I hope so...if not she will be with mom and dad until her 18th birthday." darren said

"God please let us keep our sister around." Aaron prayed

**After School With Nick and Miley**

"So what we doing today." nick asked

"Well i have to go to the studio to record a new song." miley said

"oh.." nick said sadly

"But I just got an idea." Miley said "How about we sing a duet together."

"I dont know are you sure." nick asked

"Im positive..come on or we are going to be late." Miley said

**_Minutes later at the studio_**

"Hey, bro." Miley said

"Hey, Mi ready to record." Darren asked

"Yea and i have an idea..how bout a duet with nick." Miley said

"I don't know Mi." Darren said

"Come on please, pretty please." Miley whined

"fine..what do you have in mind." Darren asked

"Oh you'll see." Miley said as they walked to the studio where Nick was waiting. When they got in there they created a beat.

"Miles, who wrote this..it great." Aaron asked finished reading the song...he was helping produce the album as well

"Both me and nick..we were bored in class and we just wrote a song." Miley said

"Yeah it was worth not paying attention in class." Nick said

"Yeah..so Miley we are tryin as hard as we can to get the issue resolved and dont worry about your big brothers are trying to handle we have lawyers on it." AAron said

"What issue." Nick asked

"Um nothing just a song issue." Miley lied

"Yeah so lets get started." Darren said as the two teenagers entered the booth

(Nick**,Miley.**_Both_

picked up all your tears  
threw them in your back seat  
leave without a second glance  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life

_turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line  
_  
**driving all your friends out  
at a speed they cannot follow  
soon you will be on your own  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life**_turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line_**I did  
all I could  
and I gave  
everything  
but you had  
**to go  
your way  
and that road  
was not  
for me

_so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line_

"That was great you guys." Aaron said while nick and miley kissed each other

"Um hello older brothers still in the room." Darren said

"Sorry." Nick and miley said in unison

**At Home**

Miley and Nick were upstairs in Miley's room making out when they were suppose to be talking about a project..

"I don't hear any talking about a project up there." Aaron said

RING...RING..RING..RING

"hello." Aaron said

"Hey sweetie...how are you guys." mom asked

"Fine mom why you call..we talked yesterday." Darren asked as they put her on speaker

"Well change of plans we will be getting Miley a little earlier than planned." mom said

"What...what do you mean. i thought you were gonna get her a little later like close to when school is out." Darren said

"Well yeah but we changed our minds and she will be with us in about 3 months..we have to get everything together first." mom said

"Yeah what ever mom..but you guys will not get her she belongs with us..you should have thought about her when you left her with us." Aaron said

"I know honey but I have to go...love ya." mom said as she hung up

"Man what are we gonna do." Aaron said

"I don't know." Darren replied

"Hey what they hell was all the yelling for." miley said coming down stairs with Nick

"Mom, called." Aaron answered

"Oh, no..what did she say." Miley asked

"sure we can talk about this in front of the backstreet boy." Darren said

"D dont start and yes we can talk about it in front of him..Nick will find out sooner or later...so what did she say." miley said

"Well she said that they will come and get you in about three months instead of when school is out." Aaron said

"No, this can't be happening..they never cared about me. this is senior year and im happy. They dont have the right to be called parents,the only reason why they are doing this is because i'm happy and they are looking for a check from when the album drops." Miley said crying

"look Mi, we are doing everything we can to not let this happen...i swear..they are not gonna get you." Aaron said

"Um and you guys tell me whats going on." nick asked

"our mom called yesterday and told us that they want Miley to come and live with them at the end of the school year..but when she just called they said that they want her to come in three months." Darren said

"What, thats ..wow." Nick said

"we know." the siblings said in unison

* * *

**So just to let you all know..i am sorry for waiting for so long to bring out new chapters I've been having writers block.....But now IM BACK.. im only writing 3 more chapters and try to speed up this story..when I finish those three the story is complete and Im gonna write a sequel called Secrets That Are Kept...I'm going to giveclus and information about that story during the last few chapters..thanks for reading and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chap 5: Flashback

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mom why are you guys leaving me with Darren and Aaron." 15 year-old Miley says as Aaron opens the door_

"_Sweetie, me and dad have better things to do than to take care of a spoiled little brat." Mom said_

"_What are you guys doing here…me and Darren wasn't expecting you." Aaron said "What's up Mi." _

"_Hey, Ronni." Miley said to aaron_

"_Miley is staying with you guys." Mom said_

"_What, mom we are only 21 and kinda still in college. How are we gonna take care of a 15 year-old girl."Darren said_

"_Well, I don't care I don't want this girl around me at all…goodbye." Mom said_

"_mom how can you be so heartless….she is your daughter for Christ sake….dont you love her." Aaron ask_

"_Yes, I love you all, but me and your father have our own lives to live." Mom said leaving_

"_I never knew she could be such a heartless BITCH." Miley said crying_

"_Mi, you will be staying with us..we really don't have a problem with it." Darren says_

"_Thanks you guys." _

"_Wow, Mi you have really grown up we haven't seen you since you were 11." Aaron says_

"_Yeah, well I had to grow up fast..mom and dad had an arrange marriage to my boyfriend Austin."_

"_Are you serious..wow mom and dad have really lost it." Darren says_

"Hey, Ronni." Miley said

"Ronni?..wow I haven't heard that name in 3 years…whats up?" Aaron said

"You remember when I first came to live with you guys." Miley said

"yeah and you was pissed at mom and dad cause they left you here." Darren said

"No, I wasn't pissed at that..I was pissed at the fact that they didn't want to have anything to do with me. And they set me up to marry a selfless, Jackass of a boyfriend Austin." Miley said

"Well, listen…mom and dad love you they won't hurt…" Darren said

"Look I know that they love me, but we all know that they reason they want me back is because you guys help me with my Cd and I get a paycheck from it…which mean fame…." Miley said

"She is right Darren, that's all they want, is the fame and money…think about it, Miley's video for 'Stay Mine' was a hit and her CD comes out next month. The announcement of every aspect of her career came public known to the world 5 days before mom and dad called." Aaron said

"Which means mom and dad are just after your money, once they get it they will be done with Mi…well that won't happen because we won't let it. You our little sister and we love you to death took care of you since you were 15, we won't let mom and dad do what they did to us." Darren says

"Thanks you guys." Miley says as she goes upstairs to her room. She sits on her bed and starts sing

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall

"That was great..sis." Aaron said

"Thanks, bro...i've been working on it. thinkin I could recored it." Miley said

"Well, talk to Darren, but you need to know what ever happens me and Darren will be with you evry step of the way."

"I know, thanx." Miley said

* * *

**song called Let Me Fall by Alexz Johnson~from the show INSTANT STAR**

**i DONT HAVE ALOT OF REVIEWS...SO PLEASE READ AND GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS..AND IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE IM HAVING ALOT OF FAMILY PROBLEMS...MY MOM MIGHT HAVE CANCER AND MY BROTHER HAS TO STAY WITH HIS DAD FOR GOD KNOW HOW LONG**


	6. CANCELING AND MOVED ON

**OKAY SO I KNOW YOU ALL WANT A NEW CHAPTER BUT IM NOT GONNA FINISH THIS STORY IM GOING TO MOVE ON TO THE SEQUEL....BUT I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A SHORT PREVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL..**

* * *

_ITS THE LAST 3 WEEKS FOR MILEY AND ITS THE WEEKS OF PROM AND GRADUATION.....ON THAT ONE NIGHT NICK AND MILEY MAKE LOVE TO EACH OTHER...DURING THE 2ND WEEK WHICH IS DA THE _

_WEEK OF GRADUATION MILEY DISCOVERS SHE IS PREGNANT BUT ALSO SHE FINDS OUT THAT NICK AND HIS BROTHERS GOT A RECORD DEAL..MILEY FEELS LIKE SE DOESNT WANT TO MESS THIS UP FOR _

_HIM AND HIS BROTHERS..SO SHE TELLS HIS BROTHERS, HER BROTHERS, AND HIS PARENTS AND MAKES THEM SWEAR NOT TO TELL NICK AND RETURN THEY DONT TELL HIM.....IN THE SEQUEL MILEY IS A _

_3 TIME PLATIUM RECORDING ARTIST AND EMMY WINNER, AND OSCAR WINNER WITH A 4 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER DAUGHTER NAMES MADISON ELIZABETH STEWART AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND NAMES _

_JOSH WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT HER PAST...SHE IS ALSO THE CO PRESIDENT AND CO CEO OF HER BROTHERS RECORD COMPANY....NICK ON THE OTHER HAND IS SINGLE AND COME BACK TO LA _

_FROM LIVING IN NEW YORK FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS. HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MADISON...WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE FIND OUT THAT HE HAS A DAUGHTER.._

_DO YOU ALL WANT ME TO DO THE SEQUEL OR NOT? ITS UR CHOICE, I HAVE A POLL GOING ON SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW..._

_THANK YOU,_

_XOXO HOTTALENT95_


	7. SEQUELAND POLL

**Ok..so i have set up a chapter explaining about what i was gonna do...so i dont know but i will have a sequel coming out soon....**

**but to make sur that i do you all havae to chip in and vote i have a poll on my page in which you all can vote and **

**decide wether you want the sequel or not...ALSO i have anothr story coming out soon and i have already started writing for it. **

**It is called ALWAYS THERE UNTIL THE END, after this and decide wether to post the first chapter for the sequel up i will post another **

**note to this telling you when my other new story will be out.....SO STAY ON THE LOOK OUT AND BE ALERT FOR BOTH NEW **

**STORIES AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY STORY...AND PLEASE VOTE........VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE**

**XOXOXOXO ASHLEY AKA HOTTALENT95**


End file.
